Roflumilast is known to be suitable as a bronchial therapeutic agent as well as for the treatment of inflammatory disorders. Compositions containing roflumilast are used in human and veterinary medicine and have been proposed for the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases including but not limited to: inflammatory and allergen-induced airway disorders (e.g. bronchitis, asthma, COPD); dermatoses (e.g. proliferative, inflammatory and allergen induced skin disorders), and generalized inflammations in the gastrointestinal region (Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis).
Roflumilast and its synthesis were described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,298 (the “'298 patent”), incorporated herein by reference.* It has long been recognized that pharmaceutical compounds having phosphodiesterase (PDE)-inhibiting properties, such as roflumilast, are useful for treating psoriasis and atopic dermatitis ('298 patent, col 11 lines 52-61) and other chronic inflammatory and allergen-induced dermatoses. For treatment of such dermatoses, roflumilast emulsions, suspensions, gels or solutions for topical application have been described ('298 patent, col 12, lines 37-64). Although oral tablets of roflumilast have been commercialized, the low aqueous solubility of the compound has been reported to be only 0.53 mg/I at 21° C. in WO95/01338 (corresponding to the '298 patent and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This low aqueous solubility has been problematic for the development of parenteral preparations and topical emulsions, suspensions, gels or solutions containing water. In U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,044 (incorporated herein by reference), the poor water solubility of roflumilast was overcome by using an alkoxylated fat, specifically polyoxyethylated 12-hydroxystearic acid, as a co-solvent for parenteral administration. In EP 151151681 (corresponding to published U.S. application Ser. No. 14/075,035 incorporated herein by reference), the low water solubility of roflumilast was overcome in topical emulsion (cream) formulations by formulating with polyethylene glycol 400 (PEG 400) in concentrations over 62% (w/w) while keeping water weight percentages under 10%. * Unless otherwise indicated, references incorporated herein by reference are incorporated in their entireties for all purposes.
Topical application of potent pharmacological agents like roflumilast for treating skin diseases has been found to provide superior delivery, lower systemic exposure and
greater ease of use for patients. The molecular structure of the compound ultimately dictates the ability of the drug to cross the epithelium of the tissue to which the product is applied. For topical application to skin, selection of the components of the formulation dictates the maximum skin permeation that the formulator can achieve. Creams, lotions, gels, ointments and foams are just a few of the more familiar forms of topical products that contain active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) for application to the skin. To assure consistent delivery of the API into or across the skin, it must remain either: 1) dissolved over the shelf life of the topical product, or 2) suspended as particles having unchanged crystal habit and unchanged particle size distribution over the shelf life of the topical product.
The ability of a dissolved active ingredient to permeate the barrier of the skin is determined by its molecular structure. A well-known relationship between molecular structure and skin penetration is that increasing molecular weight decreases the rate that an active crosses the skin (J D Bos, M M Meinardi, Exp Dermatol. 2000 June; 9(3):165-9). Another well-understood relationship is that increasing the octanol-water partition coefficient of a hydrophilic active initially increases the rate that an active permeates the skin, but then decreases skin permeation once the active becomes too lipophilic to partition out of the stratum corneum and into the lower layers of the epidermis (D. W. Osborne and W. J. Lambert, Prodrugs for Dermal Delivery, K. B. Sloane ed., Marcel Dekker, New York 163-178 (1992)). The optimal octanol-water partition coefficient is usually at log P values of 2-3. The rate that an active ingredient crosses into the viable epidermis can be further modified based on the composition of the topical product. Final pH of the formulation may be critical, because dissolved ionized active ingredients typically do not permeate the skin as effectively as active ingredients that do not carry a charge (N. Li, X. Wu, W. Jia, M. C. Zhang, F. Tan, and J Zhang. Drug Dev Indust Pharm 38(8)985-994). Functional ingredients such as skin penetration enhancers (D. W. Osborne and J. J. Henke, Pharmaceutical Technology 21(11)58-66(1997)) can be added to the topical product to increase skin permeation. For a dissolved active in the topical product, the closer the drug concentration is to the amount of active required to saturate the drug product, the greater the thermodynamic driving force of the active to cross the skin, i.e. the greater the skin flux of the active. The scientific literature guides formulators on how to increase penetration through the polar route, the nonpolar route, and the intercellular lipid pathway or transfollicular penetration. While these theories and mechanisms are sometimes conflicting, it is generally accepted that the most consistent skin permeation of a drug from a topical product occurs when the active ingredient is dissolved in the formulation. For this reason, formulators generally avoid developing a topical product that will have particles or crystals of the active ingredient precipitate during storage according to labeled storage instructions. Precipitation of the active ingredient can occur for various reasons. Particular active ingredients, when formulated with particular pharmaceutical excipients will tend to form supersaturated solutions. At the time of manufacture, all of the active ingredient will be in solution. After days, weeks, or months, this metastable topical product will equilibrate and active ingredient particles will form. If a topical product contains a volatile solvent such as ethanol, then evaporation of the solvent upon storage could result in precipitation of the active ingredient. A less soluble polymorph (Pudipeddi and Serajuddin, J. Pharm. Sci., 94(5) 929-939 (2005)) may nucleate in the topical product and form active ingredient particles that will not re-dissolve. Other products may be formulated too close to the saturation limit of the active ingredient with the result that minor shifts in storage temperatures will cause precipitation. It should be noted that the dramatic temperature shifts that can occur during shipping are expected to cause the reversible precipitation of the active ingredient. Regardless of the reason, irreversible precipitation of the active ingredient during storage of a topical product can have profound effects on the bioavailability and efficacy of a topical product, since only dissolved active ingredients can penetrate into intact stratum corneum, the outermost layer of epithelium of the skin.
For a suspended active ingredient, properties in addition to molecular structure influence skin permeation. The ratio of dissolved to suspended active ingredient can have a significant influence on the amount of active delivered after topical application. It has been shown that optimal drug delivery can be achieved for particular drugs and particular diseases by utilizing a topical composition that includes a dissolved active ingredient that has the capacity to permeate the stratum corneum layer of the epidermis and become available systemically, along with an active ingredient in a microparticulate state that does not readily cross the stratum corneum of the epidermis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,560 hereby incorporated by reference). Another property of a suspended active ingredient that affects its delivery is the distribution of suspended particle size. It has been shown that a 6 micron particle will target the hair follicle and penetrate to a depth of 500 micrometers in a terminal hair. For a suspended particle of 0.75 microns to 1.5 microns in size, the particle penetrates the terminal hair shaft to a depth of 800 micrometers (A Patzelt, F Knorr, U Blume-Peytavi, W Sterry, J Lademann, Drug Discovery Today: Disease Mechanisms, 5(2)2008 pages e173-e181). Thus, for suspended active ingredients, skin permeability depends on the following properties: 1) molecular structure of dissolved active ingredient, 2) particulate/crystalline structure of the suspended active ingredient, 3) particle size of the suspended active ingredient, and 4) particle size distribution of the suspended active ingredient. The ability of a topical product composition to modify the skin permeation is similar for suspended active ingredients and dissolved active ingredients. Because skin permeability is dependent upon additional properties of the suspended active ingredients, consistent delivery from topical products containing suspended actives is more difficult to maintain than for topical products containing only dissolved active ingredients.
Consistent delivery of a suspended active ingredient from a topical product is assured by formulation into a product in which the suspended particles do not significantly change in size or amount over the shelf life of the product. Change over time in the ratio of dissolved active ingredient to particulate active ingredient can dramatically change the skin permeation of the active ingredient. The same mechanisms described above (supersaturation, temperature changes, evaporation, polymorphic transformation) that can cause precipitation of dissolved active ingredients can alter the dissolved-to-particulate ratio for suspended active ingredients. Change over time in the particle size or particle size distribution of the dispersed active ingredient can also dramatically change the skin permeation of the active ingredient. Sometimes this change in particle size or particle size distribution can be explained by Ostwald ripening of the particles. Ostwald ripening occurs when small particles in the topical product dissolve and redeposit onto larger particles suspended in the same container of topical product. Over time this phenomenon shifts the particle size distribution toward larger particles at the expense of the smaller particles. Ostwald ripening and precipitation of a less soluble polymorph are two major problems in developing topical products containing suspended actives.
A need exists for a non-irritating and non-sensitizing additive that can be safely added to a topical roflumilast product to prevent change in the size of suspended active ingredient particles. Such an additive would be useful in any roflumilast composition which is likely to experience crystal growth or an increase in particle size during storage. Crystal growth and changes in particle size also can affect the administration and/or bioavailability of roflumilast pharmaceutical formulations other than topical formulations, such as parenteral and pulmonary formulations.